


Sexual Evil Magnet

by Jemzamia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's decision to go gay in order to have a 'normal' relationship slightly awry.</p><p>Written as a part of comment_fic</p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Evil Magnet

"God, Willow was right," Xander moaned, "going gay won't help the whole being a sexual magnet for evil things."

Dr Horrible stilled, ceasing the teasing motion he was making with his tongue against Xander's thigh, and strapped the last of Xander's limbs to the lab table. 

"You think I'm evil?" he asked.

"Well, hmmm, let's see. You're a mad, crazy genius with a secret lair, a giant freeze ray and the biggest batshit fan club known to man. Yeah, I guess I think you're pretty evil."

"Pretty evil! Awesome!" Dr Horrible bounced with glee as Xander glared at him from the table he was bound to.

"Personally I wouldn't consider that an endearing quality," he said. Dr Horrible stopped dancing, folded his arms and strode over to his tethered companion.

"Didn't stop you from coming though, did it?"

"I didn't expect the sweet guy from the launderette to be one of the most notorious villains of New York City."

They smiled at each other, knowing that really it didn't matter in the great scheme of things.

"I'm gonna break out the yogurt," Dr Horrible announced, causing Xander to smile even more.


End file.
